How Hermione Got Her Sweaters
by ashlieeexoxo
Summary: Harry discovers a secret cache of Weasley sweaters in Hermione's apartment before a night out on the town. Now everyone wants to know how did Hermione get all these sweaters? OOC, HG/PW, HG/CW, ultimately HG/FW
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a real quick little idea that I could not get out of my head. It won't be very long, but I hope you enjoy it. _

"Um, Hermione?" Harry called from her room, where he was supposed to be grabbing her a sweater for the annual Gryffindor reunion get together at the Three Broomsticks. "Why do you have so many Weasley sweaters?" Harry pulled one out as his friend walked into the room, and his eyes bugged out at the giant W on the front. "Is this- is this Bills?" he asked in a strangled whisper. His eyes frantically darting to hers. "Oh Hermione please tell me you aren't having an affair with Bill!"

He pulled the next one out. "Ginny too? Oh God, I just. I thought yeah maybe in Hogwarts, but for this long. Does Bill know?" Harry sunk to the ground, holding the sweaters in his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are an idiot Harry. I'll tell you how I got the sweaters, but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Not to tell anyone what?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around, and quickly threw her body into the doorway, stretching to make herself as large as possible and hide the view. Harry she could trust, but not him too.

"Is that Bill's sweater?" George asked, worry in his eyes. "What have you been up to Hermione?"

"Is Hermione up to something?" Ron asked behind him, the smile from his face falling when his brother turned around.

Harry's sniffles behind her caused her to roll her eyes again. "If it will stop all of you from being dramatic ninnies, I will tell you how I got Bill's sweater," she said loudly, "and it did not involve me fucking him."

"I'm sorry what?" Bill asked, as he stuck his head around the corner, the hallway too crowded for him to come in fully.

"Are- Are you all here?" Hermione asked in a strangled voice.

"Oh yeah we are. Better get out here and tell this story before Fleur starts flinging fireballs" Ginny yelled from her living room.

Hermione walked out to see Ginny, Fleur, George, Angelina, and Charlie in her living room. She groaned.

"Okay, I will tell you guys why I have Bill's sweater, but it's really not what you think."

Bill

"Hermione?" a gruff voice asked from somewhere near her head.

Hermione turned slightly, looking at the group of men that had assembled near their table. Her best friend, Harry Potter, was stifling a laugh, and she counted at least 4 red heads. Blurrily, she noticed one of them frowning.

"Ugh Ron" she thought.

"Hermione are you alright?" the voice asked again, and she blinked to see it was Bill. Tall and scarred by the attack from Greyback, he looked almost like a villainous rogue here to kidnap her. She giggled at the idea of Bill carting her off to his pirate ship, but then remembered the right hook she'd seen Fluer give someone at a club once, and immediately decided she didn't want to risk it.

"Yeah I'm fine." she finally said.

"What the hell are you doing on the table like that?" Ron finally blurted out.

Hermione looked at her body flat on the table, and then leaned her head back over the edge, "Just hanging out I guess?" she said, and then joined in laughing with Ginny. The force of her laughter caused the alcohol that had been pooled on her abdomen to slide off, down her side. She blinked a few times and tried to focus on the group in front of her.

The guy who had been lounging next to Hermione finally sat up.

"She's just having a bit of fun Dad. Leave her alone." he said in a bored voice.

"Yeah Dad" Hermione echoed, "leave me alone."

Harry rolled his eyes. "As much as I would love to leave you here to your fun, Ginny and I need to go, and I would hate for blondie here to turn out to be a serial killer." he pointed his thumb at the guy while he leaned down, talking into Hermione's ear.

She sighed and sat up, showing the rest of the Weasley crew how little she had worn out tonight. Just a crop top and skirt covered her body, and she thought she heard someone let out a moan. Probably Ron, the little creep. Lusting after her, as if he hadn't broken up with her!

Bill shook his head, and pulled his sweater off of himself. He flipped it right side, and then started pulling it over Hermione's curls.

"Come on, I'll take you home, but you gotta put some more clothes on. What if Fleur saw us and punched first, before realizing it was you?" he said laughing.

Hermione shuddered. Best to avoid that.

The guy at the table grabbed her wrist as she started to slide off the table. She stopped and looked over at him, surprised when he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Call me yeah?" he said, pulling a card out of his pocket and handing it over to her.

She smiled. "Yeah."

Her flat was not too far, so Bill offered to walk instead of apparating. She appreciated the thought, drinking and apparating was a recipe for vomit in the bushes. He put an arm around her and pulled her close as they walked down the street.

"Hermione why are you doing this to yourself? You deserve so much better than some guy doing shots off your body in a club." he said.

She snorted. "Better like what? Marriage and ten kids with Ron?"

He shook his head. "No not that. Does he really want ten kids? Blimey."

"That was partly why we broke up, he was ready to settle into a family. But also, there was no more passion in the relationship. We were just going through the motions. I know I always say he broke up with me, but really we were both done. He was just the first to have the guts to say it."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, but still. You do deserve a great guy Hermione. You are so smart and kind and funny. I know there has to be some guy out there perfect for you." They walked up the stairs to her door. "Just keep an open mind yeah?"

Hermione unlocked the door, desperate to get to bed, and smiled at Bill. "Yeah." She finally said.

Inside, she stripped off her clothes, and threw them in the hamper in her closet, before climbing into bed and falling into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, that explains Bill sure, but Ginny?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Listen mate, I told you back in school that they were probably up to things together, and you didn't listen. Thought you could handle it."

Ginny looked at the sweater Harry held and started laughing as she remembered where Hermione had got it. "Please just tell them." she said, gasping between laughs.

Ginny

"Well, what do you think?" Ginny asked, twirling around in her 'costume'. It was really just a Hogwarts uniform, with a prefect badge attached to her chest, and some plain black robes.

"I think you look weird with brown hair." Hermione muttered. "What about me?" she asked.

Ginny turned and assessed her friend. "I think you look great with red hair. Are you quite sure you don't want to marry Ron? Little yous with red hair would be so adorable."

Hermione gagged. "Don't put me off so early in the night Gin, I heard there was going to be some great food tonight and I don't want to lose my appetite before I try it."

Ginny laughed. "Alright. You ready to go?"

Hermione nodded, and followed her friend down the steps of Grimmauld place to the floo. She stepped in and called out "The burrow!" before disappearing in a green flame.

She quickly jumped out of the fireplace when she arrived, and ran right into something solid.

"You alright there Gin?" the solid thing said, and Hermione looked up smirking.

"Holy- Hermione?" Fred asked.

"The one and only. But tonight I am Ginny", she said gesturing down at the big G on the sweater she was wearing.

Fred threw back his head and laughed. He grabbed her hand and drug her outside to the rest of the party in the back garden. Hermione swallowed down the strange fluttering in her stomach.

"George!" he bellowed when they were finally clear of the house, and a red head popped up off the bench it was laying on.

"What?" he yelled back

"Come look at Granger!" Fred yelled, inadvertently causing the whole party to turn and see her. She blushed violently, as George hopped up and came over.

"I'm Ginny." she said brightly, indicating the costume.

"And I'm Hermione Granger, book lover and smarty pants extraordinaire!" a voice called from the porch, as Ginny walked out, revealing her costume.

Harry appeared so suddenly next to her, it was almost as if he had been summoned to her side. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it, before helping her down the stairs.

Ginny pulled her hand back and feigned surprise. "Harry Potter, I had no idea you felt that way about me! What if Ginny finds out?" she said, smirking.

The real Hermione laughed with everyone else. "Please take the glamour off before you go home with him, or I'm going to have nightmares over what you did with my body!" she called.

Later, after most of the party had died down and gone home, Hermione sat on the bench swing under the large oak tree in the backyard, watching the stars in the sky.

She heard leaves crunching behind her, and turned to see Ron walking up.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." she responded, turning back to the sky above her as he sat down next to her.

"How are you?" Ron asked. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I think I am getting to ok." she said, thinking of the months since they broke up.

"I noticed you hiding out here instead of talking to all of the great single guys Mum invited to entice you into a marriage and more grandchildren for her to coddle." Ron said, pointing to the stragglers at the party. "I think she hopes it will still be a Weasley."

Hermione snorted, her eyes roving over the group, before stopping on the twins, lingering on their laughing forms. Ron followed her gaze, his eyes widening momentarily when he saw who she was watching. He coughed.

"Really Hermione, whoever it is, I want you to be happy."

She smiled. "Thank you Ron. I want the same for you of course." She stood up and brushed off her legs. "It's getting a little late for me. I think I'll head home."

She walked back into the house and flooed home, her mind pondering the conversation with Ron, and the strange feeling she had when Fred smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well what about this then?" Harry demanded, flinging a sweater with a large 'C' on the front. "You can't really expect me to believe you got all these sweaters innocently!" he shrieked.

Charlie coughed. "Well, no, I wouldn't call that an innocent get at all." he said, while Hermione blushed furiously.

Charlie

There was, of course, no reason for her boss to send her to Romania, other than the fact that he was a lazy arse, Hermione thought as she watched the dragon in front of her warily. A big hand clapped her on the shoulder.

"Alright there Hermione?" Charlie asked, eyes sliding appreciatively down her body.

Hermione smirked at his poorly concealed interest. "Just trying to not burn alive." she said. "Are we done for the day? I'd love to get back to your place and grab a shower."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah let me just grab my gear and we can go."

The walk back to Charlie's cabin passed quickly, and Hermione took the time to cement her decision to try and seduce Charlie and see where it could go. They were both unattached, and she knew his reputation. He wouldn't try to get in a relationship with her, and she could finally end the dry spell that had started after she and Ron broke up.

"The bath is through there." he said pointing over to a door.

Hermione turned to walk to the bathroom door. She swallowed and then began to pull her shirt off. She could hear Charlies intake of breath behind her. She turned her head. "Care to join me?" she said, looking back. She could see the heat in his eyes.

"Fuck yes." he rasped, pulling his own shirt off as he walked over to her. He grabbed her face and pulled it close to his own. Nose to nose, he searched her eyes for confirmation. Seeing that she was good with this, he moved to cover her lips with his own. Kissing Charlie consumed her, she could feel his muscles against her chest, as his mouth seemed to steal her very breath.

They broke apart just as quickly as it had started.

"I find I would very much like to get the rest of these clothes off, and into that shower." he said.

Hermione waved her wand, vanishing their clothes before flicking it again and turning the water on. She shrieked when Charlie picked her up and carried her into the spray of water, spluttering as it ran down her face.

"Hey!" she said, before his mouth found hers again.

He pushed her against the wall and moved his lips down her neck to her chest, taking one breast in his mouth, kissing and nibbling slowly.

Hermione leaned her head back, and moaned. She felt his hand slide down between her legs, and she opened them to give him better access. He ran a finger over her clit, before pushing into her.

"Oh fuck" she gasped. He pumped his hand into her, using his tongue to lavish her breasts, following the sound of her moans until he could feel her body clench around him.

He pulled his hand out of her, and stood up fully to kiss her again. Hermione avoided his mouth, pushed him back and got down on her knees. She leaned forward and took his member into her hand, stroking slowly before putting it into her mouth. She sucked on the end, before sliding her mouth all the way down.

"Hermione," he breathed, before grabbing her head and showing her how fast he liked it. It wasn't long before he said roughly, "get up," and helped her stand. He reached over and turned off the water, then stepped out and grabbed his wand, using it to quickly dry them off. He picked her up again, and carried her to the bed.

Hermione laughed. "I can walk you know!" she said.

Charlie just shrugged his shoulders. "Seemed faster." he said simply, before leaning over and reclaiming her lips. "Flip over." he demanded.

Hermione immediately complied, and sighed when she felt the pressure she needed. She pushed back and felt him enter her completely.

"Fuck, Hermione," he whispered.

"That's the idea," she said, wiggling a little, encouraging him to continue. He began to pump in and out of her, punctuating his thrusts with little pinches and smacks to her bum. He moved his hand to the front and began to rub her clit, and Hermione felt the orgasm building.

"Faster Charlie, faster," she said, moaning when he immediately complied. He slammed into her, and Hermione felt herself slide over the edge.

Charlie went with her, pushing in one last time and stilling. He pulled out of her and laid down on the bed. He pulled her onto his chest. Hermione smothered the chuckle over Charlie turning out to be a cuddler.

He cleared his throat. "Not that I'm complaining but, what the hell was that?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "I just needed a little boost to get back in the game Charlie, end the dry spell."

"Oh thank goodness" he replied. "I was a little worried that you were trying to seduce me into a relationship."

She laughed. "Never Charlie. Now if you don't mind, I need to be getting home to finish up my report."

Charlie brushed her hair back with his hand, and pulled her up for one last kiss. "I'm just gonna stay here if you don't mind. Feel free to floo anytime you need some meaningless sex." he said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and apparated home.

It was a month before Charlie came to a Weasley dinner and saw Hermione again. She looked tired, the circles under her eyes were prominent on her usually smooth face. He started to make his way over to her, but was stopped and pulled into conversation with Harry and Ron. He tried to focus on their questions about the reserve but his eyes kept sliding over to Hermione's wan expression.

Harry saw where he was looking and frowned. "She's been out of sorts for a few days now. She won't talk to anyone about it, actively avoiding Ginny." he said quietly.

Ron nodded. "I tried to ask why she looked like crap and she threw a book at me."

Charlie snorted. "Might have been the 'look like crap' part." He looked over at Hermione again, remembering the way her mouth had felt on his. Ron saw the way his brother's expression changed, and cocked his head to the side. Did Charlie fancy Hermione? But just as quickly the look was gone, replaced by mild concern.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called from the other room, and the group moved as one to sit down. Somehow, Charlie ended up directly across from Hermione in the center of the table.

Mrs. Weasley brought in a huge plate of beef, placing it right in front of them. Charlie saw Hermione blanche before jumping up.

"Excuse me" she squeaked before running up the stairs. The room was silent, and could hear the bathroom door slam closed.

"Well that was odd" was all Mrs. Weasley said before sitting down, and beginning to pull food onto her plate. Everyone else followed suit, but Charlie who was slowly putting things together, and doing a bit of math in his mind.

He jumped up suddenly, ignoring the looks of his family before running up the stairs after Hermione.

He could hear her being sick on the other side of the door, and began to panic. He was too young to be a father, he didn't think he could be in a relationship with Hermione, all she did was read books and save Harry Potter. Yeah the sex was nice, but can you base a life off of sex? 'Yes probably' he thought to himself, and decided to knock on the door.

"Hermione, let me in." he said quietly.

He heard the door unlock, and pushed it open. Hermione was sitting against the wall, her head leaning back, with no shirt on. She was also shivering.

"Where is your shirt?" he asked, pulling his sweater off and handing it to her.

"Got some vomit on it." she said, gesturing to the lump of cloth next to her.

He sat down next to her. "Is the sickness really that bad?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's been terrible. My only consolation is that it doesn't last too long."

Charlie tried to think about what he knew of pregnancy. "Has there been any other symptoms?" he asked.

"Just some stomach ache and a bit of fever. Nothing to worry about."

Charlie frowned. "A fever? That doesn't sound good Hermione, maybe we should get you to St. Mungoes. It can't be healthy for the baby."

Hermione looked at him bewildered. "The baby?" she stopped and began to laugh. "Oh Charlie. You idiot. I have the flu."

"B,but I just, I thought-"

She cut him off. "I use the potion Charlie, and my period just ended. There is no way I am pregnant."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then, let's get you home sickly one." He helped her stand up, and walked down the stairs. He threw the floo powder into the fire place, and hugged before she walked through. "I'll send Ginny over." He shook his head at the look she gave him. "I don't want to hear any complaints. Let us help you."

She sighed and nodded. "Thank you Charlie. Make my excuses?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Of course."

Hermione flooed through to her flat, and laid down on the couch, too weak to make it to her bed. It wasn't much later when Ginny flooed in.

She immediately began mothering Hermione, bringing her extra blankets, pillows, and a bucket in case she got ill. She squatted down next to her best friend, currently unrecognizable amidst the blankets. "Fred is going to bring you some soup from Mum, okay?" she said quietly.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Gin, I'm sorry for being so hard-headed about letting you guys help me." A pop sounded behind her.

Ginny just smirked. "It's because your practically one of us." she said, trying not to look at the sweater Hermione was wearing.

Hermione, who had turned to see who popped in, did not see the look of contemplation on her best friends face.

Fred held up the pot of soup. "Somebody order take out?"

Ginny walked over and took the pot from him. "I'll get her a bowl, you go over and tell Hermione a joke or something to make her feel better."

Fred picked Hermione's feet up, sat on the couch, and then placed them on his lap. He took one in his hand and began massaging it. "Ginny says to cheer you up with jokes, but I know you aren't in the mood. How about I just tell you about this book I read while researching our new glamour hats."

Fred continued to talk and massage, not hearing Ginny come into the room.

"I said cheer her up not put her to sleep!" his sister whispered. He looked over and saw Hermione had indeed gone to sleep, her upper body no longer tucked into the blankets. His heart clenched painfully at the C on her chest. First Ron, now Charlie? Would he ever get his chance?

"Come on Fred, let her rest. I'll come back in the morning." she whispered, helping him extricate himself. "She'll be okay".


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, well that explains that I guess." Harry said, a little green over the thought of Hermione having casual sex with anyone, let alone Charlie.

Ron nodded, a little green as well, before spotting a maroon sleeve in the pile. "You sneak!" he exclaimed, pulling out a sweater with a big R on it. "You weren't supposed to take this!"

Hermione smiled at him, and stuck her tongue out.

Ron

"You don't love me anymore?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "But, I thought-"

"You thought what Hermione? We don't even see each other that much anymore. We're at work all day, and then at night I'm at the quidditch league and you are at book clubs or writing. We've just drifted apart." he said.

She sniffled, and shook her head. She didn't know what she thought, because he was right. She spent most of her time away from the flat, choosing to work on her book at a small cafe down the street. Not because it was quieter, but because she didn't want him to disturb her.

He grabbed her hands, and held them. "Hermione, you are one of my dearest friends. You are full of wonderful qualities that the perfect guy for you will love. But I am not that guy." he said, looking into her eyes. "What kind of future do you want for yourself? What real future?"

Hermione thought about it. She thought about herself in ten years, a successful author, in her own home with a happy relationship. She thought of the children they may be getting ready to have. She envisioned the home, free of quidditch league posters, and full of the books she loved, and she realized she didn't see Ron in it.

He saw her tense, and knew what she was thinking. "I want us to be happy. But we're not happy together." he said.

She nodded. "You're right. This, it hurts but, I know it's for the best." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "You don't have to leave this is your home too."

"I'm going to go stay with Gin and Harry for a bit, and then get my own flat. I think we both will need the space."

He nodded. "Alright, do you need any help?"

"No, but thank you."

Hermione walked into the room that had so recently been theirs, and shut the door. She cast a silencing charm on the door, and then sat down and cried on the carpet. She knew Ron was right, but that didn't make this easy. Severing the relationship she had been in for over a year, with the man she had been half in love with since she was 12 was not simple, but she would make it so for him. Because he was right, and because he was one of her dearest friends. One day, they could be okay again. But not today.

She pulled out her wand and began shrinking things before throwing them into her bag. She paused over the big Weasley sweater Ron usually let her wear when it got too chilly, before shrinking it and throwing it in too. He gave it to her to wear before they were dating, which made it hers for good she reasoned.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened to her flat and Percy walked in, his horn rimmed glasses immediately fogging from the warmth in her flat. Harry dove through the rest of the pile before triumphantly pulling out a purple sweater with a large P on it. Everyone groaned.

"No way, I literally do not believe it." George declared.

Percy pulled his glasses off and cleaned them off with the near identical sweater to the one Harry was brandishing. He put them back on, and looked at what Harry was holding up.

"Why are you showing them the sweaters Hermione?" he asked, "I thought it was a secret."

"You knew about all this?" Ron asked. "How."

Percy blushed. "Oh- well- I-" he stammered.

Percy

If there was ever a time when Hermione loathed her fame, it was when she was required to attend stupid Ministry functions, to be paraded around. Stupid functions, like this masquarade ball Ginny had begged her to accept the invitation to.

"You might meet someone nice" Hermione mocked the reasons Ginny gave her. "There will be good food." Which, she did hope there would be, as she had skipped dinner to straighten her hair. A masquerade meant she couldn't let her trademark hair give her away to the minister or reporters.

When she apparated into the entrance area of the ballroom, she saw other guests milling about, waiting for their dates. She snorted. Nothing to hold her back in here.

Inside, the decorators had done a wonderful job of transforming the space into an italian villa, and the music played sultry and loud. She saw the food table and made her way over. There, she was pleased to see, were many delicious things, and she began piling her plate high. Once she had a good spread, she snuck over to a corner and began shoving them all in her mouth. The truffles in particular were exquisite and she let out a little moan as one melted in her mouth.

"I do love a woman who can enjoy good food" a voice breathed behind her.

She quickly whirled around, and swallowed the rest of the chocolate in her mouth.

"Drink?" the voice asked, offering her the second glass of wine in his hand.

She nodded, and began drinking it to wash the rest of the chocolate out of her mouth. She smiled. "And who might you be?" she asked.

The man chuckled. "Answering that wouldn't be in the spirit of the masquerade now would it?"

She laughed. "I guess not no." She cocked her head to listen. The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, smiling broadly when she nodded.

After a few hours of dancing and drinking the truly excellent wine, Hermione leaned against the mysterious stranger. "Do you want to get out of here?" she asked, loudly over the music.

He nodded and followed her to the entrance hall so they could leave.

"Mine or yours?" she asked.

"Mine" he responded, and grabbed her proffered arm. Hermione spun and stepped forward, landing in a darkened living room. The man pushed her up against the wall, and began kissing her on the lips, before dropping to her neck.

He reached up to pull off his mask, but Hermione's hands stopped him. "That is not in the spirit of the masquerade," she said.

He chuckled. "If you say so."

"Bedroom?" she asked and looked where he pointed.

Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him to the room, and pushed him down on the bed. She undid the button and zip on his trousers, freeing the member beneath. She kneeled down, breathing slowly, and then pulled it in to her mouth.

"Oh, fuck" the man whispered, before putting his hand on her head, digging his fingers into her soft hair.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. He undid the zipper on the back of her dress, and slid it off of her. "My turn" he said, flipping them and laying Hermione down, before sinking to his knees.

Hermione looked at him questioningly for a moment before she felt his tongue lick straight through her center, and began concentrating on her clit. She felt two of his fingers push in to her and begin sliding in and out.

"Oh, fuck" she echoed.

The man grinned up at her. "Pleased to."

She scooted back on the bed until she met the headboard and laid back.

The man waved his wand and a few black silk scarves appeared. "Are these ok?" he asked. "If not it's fine, it's just the visual with the mask-" Hermione interrupted him with a searing kiss and nodded.

He tied her hands to the headboard, loosely and sat back between her legs. "Are you certain this is alright?" he asked again. Hermione just lifted her hips, and moaned.

He chuckled. "Alright then."

Later, after they both fell, sated and happy to the bed, Hermione smiled. "Would you undo these now?" she asked pulling on the scarves.

"Oh Of course!" he said, "Finite."

The finite canceled the spell of the conjured scarves, but also the glamour spells on Hermione's arm. The scar she hid from everyone shimmered into view, and the man gasped.

"Holy fuck. Hermione?" he whispered.

She sat up and took off her mask. "So I do know you! You're voice sounds so familiar, but I just can't place it."

The man reached up, and pulled his mask off, whispering a finite at the same time to cancel the spell that had changed his hair to a mousy brown.

"Percy?!" Hermione shrieked. "What the hell!"

He put his hands up defensively. "I swear Hermione, I did not know it was you. I thought you were just some random witch. That's all this was."

Hermione flopped back down onto the bed. "I can not believe I had sex with another Weasley."

Percy got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. "Ron put you off the brand huh?"

Hermione chuckled. "Do you have a spare shirt? I don't fancy squeezing into that dress again." Hermione said before deciding to be truthful and answer his question. "I had a bit of a go with Charlie a while back. I felt pretty guilty afterwards and swore off Weasley men for good."

Percy arched a brow. "You felt guilty? Whatever for?" he asked, while pulling a sweater out of a drawer for Hermione.

"Well, I have a bit of a crush and didn't want to play around so close to home, if you know what I mean."

Percy stopped and thought. "Close to home? Must be a Weasley, but not me, Charlie or Ron. You're not Ginny's type and you wouldn't try to wreck Bill's marriage. Must be one of the twins."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. In for a penny, in for a pound she thought.

"It's Fred. But I know he doesn't feel the same. So it's no big deal I just thought I wasn't helping my chances by getting in bed with all of his brothers and-"

Percy raised a hand and cut off her rambling. "I won't tell anyone Hermione. About this or about Charlie."

She smiled. "Thank you Percy. I'll head home. Thanks for tonight, I needed it."

"Come over anytime you need Hermione" Percy said, winking.

Hermione apparated home, and jumped in the shower. She didn't want to still smell like sex the next morning when the twins came over for coffee and a product brainstorming session.


	6. Chapter 6

The green was back in Harry's face. "Ok, new rule. If you have sex with people, I don't want to hear about it Mione."

Ron and George nodded fervently. "I will never get the image of your beautiful face and Percy's speckled arse out of my mind." George groaned. "I'm going to have nightmares."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "You are so immature."

"Hey, you weren't saying that the night you got my sweater!" he shot back.

Angeline grimaced. "I honestly don't know what to expect. Was George a good friend who loaned you a top, or did you have wild sex?"

George just winked at her. "The world may never know."

Hermione glared. "The world will know. I'm going to tell them right now."

George

Hermione sighed. She knew she should be enjoying the party around her, but she just couldn't. As soon as she'd walked out to the back garden, she saw Fred talking Angelina, and that just twisted something in her. Then she didn't see Harry or Ron, and knew they had probably been kept at work, leaving her to deal with the wolves, er Weasleys, with no buffer.

She sighed. She'd been avoiding the family recently, but she couldn't bail on Percy's birthday celebration, not after the _incident, _as she had begun calling it in her mind. She'd been feeling an acute loneliness recently, and hated spending prolonged time around the couples. And it did seem like everyone was coupled off recently. Even Charlie had shown up with a witch tonight, though Hermione wasn't sure if it was a dating kind of thing, or a 'let me get in her pants' kind of thing.

She started to walk down to one of the tables, but let out a shriek as she found herself lifted off the ground and pulled behind the garden shed. A warm hand covered her mouth, and she looked into the laughing eyes of George. She licked his hand.

"Ugh gross Granger." he said, wiping his hand on his jeans.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked, arching on eyebrow.

"Just to pull a prank on ickle Perc, and I need some help," he responded.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Is it a mean prank?" she asked.

George shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"It's his birthday," Hermione said, frowning. "I'll help you prank him, but it will be one I come up with. And it won't be mean."

George groaned. "But I want it to be funny."

Hermione smirked. "It will be. To me at least."

Later, after the delicious dinner and cake Mrs. Weasley had made, Percy turned to the small pile of gifts. Hermione couldn't help herself squirming in her seat when he pulled the last one towards himself. He opened it, and pulled out a black silk scarf. Then another one. And another. He rifled around in the box, before tipping it on it's side, and a hundred of the scarves fell out onto the ground. He looked up at Hermione, and seeing her smirk, blushed a deep red.

Everyone else looked confused, except for George who was giggling at the present. Hermione wasn't too bad at pranks, giving someone a box of scarves. Who does that? Slowly, everyone realized it was meant to be a joke, and they joined in laughing, missing the heated look Percy gave to Hermione.

On her way back into the house to floo home later, Hermione was again grabbed and pulled behind the garden shed, and was immediately pushed up against the wall. Insistent lips pushed against her own, and she responded when she smelled Percy's cologne.

"Think you can embarrass me at my own party witch?" he asked roughly. "I've been hard for hours remembering the way you felt around my cock."

"Oh Percy" she whispered as he began to undo the buttons on her jeans. A clang nearby caused the, to jump apart. Hermione quickly remembered that the entire Weasley family was just a hundred yards away, including the man she really wanted to get to know. She blushed.

"Percy, I can't do this again." she said.

He sighed. "I figured. You go first, and I'll just wait here a minute."

Hermione left and finished her walk back up to the house. She walked into the kitchen, startled to see Fred knocking back a shot of firewhiskey.

"You okay Fred?" she asked. She didn't think she had ever seen him drinking alone like this before.

Fred turned around quickly and stared at her. "Finished my brother off that quickly?" he snapped at her.

Hermione took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you Hermione. Get grabbed behind the shed, and I came closer because I thought you were in danger, and it was just my brother getting ready to fuck you." he said bitterly. "I guess I should specify which of my brothers, because damn Hermione, you sure seem to be working your way through."

Tears sprang up in her eyes. "I didn't mean for you-"

"To what? Find out? What does it matter? I did." he said, turning away from her. Hermione walked closer and put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Just leave me alone." he finally said.

Hermione let out a sob, before turning back to the door. She ignored Percy's call and ran down the path away from the Burrow towards the woods behind it.

Percy frowned at the door she had run from and walked towards it. He was surprised to find Fred inside, but knew that he was probably the only person who could get Hermione that worked up.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" he asked.

Fred looked up. "Why don't you just go ask her?"

"She ran away from me. So I'm asking you." Percy responded.

"Sorry if there's trouble in paradise on account of me." Fred bit out.

Percy rolled his eyes. "There is no paradise with Hermione and I. We had a one night stand after a case of mistaken identity. She just turned me down for round 2 because she has an insane crush on you. Then you obviously said something upsetting and she ran away."

A gasp at the door caused him to turn around and find Charlie standing there, his eyes wide.

"Oh great. Is Ron here too?" Fred asked.

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"The guys who fucked Hermione party." Fred said, and then ducked when Charlie picked up a potato from the counter and threw it at him.

"How about we calm down for a minute, and talk like adults" Percy said slowly. The other two nodded. "Why are you so upset?" he asked Fred.

Charlie snorted. "Seems like he's a right jealous prat." he said, ignoring the glare Percy shot him.

"I like Hermione." Fred finally said quietly. "But it seems she likes all my brothers more than me."

"She was just blowing off steam with me mate. The rebound fling after her break up with Ron. And she felt pretty guilty about it after" Charlie said.

"And it really was an accident with me. She was just looking for a bit of fun after the masquerade ball. She made it very clear to me that she likes you Fred, and that there wouldn't be another time." Percy said.

"Plus, you can't blame the witch for what she does when she's not dating you. Or even aware of your interest. Last I talked to her, she was quite sure you were involved with someone else."

Fred flushed. He wasn't involved with anyone, but he had a few one night stands, just like Hermione it seemed. He couldn't be mad at her when he was doing the same thing.

A crack of thunder interrupted his next thought, and an identical head to his own popped through the door.

"I don't mean to interrupt this fascinating heart to heart, but it's about to pour and Granger is still out there." George said.

The four quickly split up in the forest they knew very well, and began looking for Hermione under impervious spells and umbrellas.

"Hermione!" George called, looking near the small pond they used to swim in during the summer. His wand light glowed in the rain and impending darkness, and fell upon a vine wood stick. George's heart thumped with fear, and he looked around wildly before hearing a sniffle above him. He looked up and saw a trainer peeking out over a large tree branch. He set his umbrella down and quickly climbed up the tree.

Hermione was curled up in the crook of the tree, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "What do you want George?" she croaked.

He quickly cast a drying charm on her, and cast a shield charm above their heads to keep the rain off. He frowned when he noticed her shivering.

"Here put this on," he said, pulling his sweater off and handing it to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head, pulling the sleeves of the sweater down her arms.

George leaned forward and tugged on one of her curls. "It might help?"

She sighed. "I think I'm falling in love with Fred, but I had sex with Charlie and Percy and now Fred hates me."

George blinked. He hadn't actually heard that much of the kitchen conversation, and thought Fred was just confessing his feelings about the witch. He quickly schooled his expression.

"Hermione, I don't believe Fred hates you. In fact, he talks about how great you are all the time. Honestly, it's enough to make a bloke sick. So I am begging you to please talk to him about all this, preferably in a warm and not raining place."

Hermione smiled. "I should probably get out of the rain. I might get sick again." She looked over the side of the branch. "I dropped my wand, and was too upset to be arsed about climbing down and getting it."

George nodded seriously. "Good thing I came when I did then. Let's get you home. Then tomorrow, you can find Fred and talk about your feelings." George said, placing a teasing emphasis on the last word as he held a hand out to help Hermione climb down.


	7. Chapter 7

Angelina mimed wiping sweat off her brow. "That was a close one." she said.

George nodded. "I was really sure we'd hear more about Percy's bits but then it was just my twin being an arse."

"Oi, who says I'm an arse?" Fred's voice asked from Hermione's room. "And why are you all here? I thought we were meeting at the pub." he asked, looking at his siblings.

Harry coughed. "Well we were but then you know, we got distracted with this thing." he said, looking down at the sweaters in front of him.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing in Hermione's room?" he asked.

Fred blushed. "Oh I uh, apparated in, but somehow landed in there. Weird right?"

Charlie looked his brother over and noticed the lump in Fred's pocket. "What's that then?" he asked. "Where you going to leave a prank in Hermione's room?" he asked angrily.

"Fred looked at Hermione with wide eyes. 'Help me' he mouthed.

"Well it's been nice telling you guys about my sex life and all the sweaters, but we can go to the pub now." she started to say, but Harry jumped in.

"Oh no Hermione. There is one sweater left and I want to know how you got Fred's."

Fred

Hermione did not contact Fred the day after her talk with George. In fact, she strove to leave any shop or cafe he walked in to, decline invitations to parties she knew he would attend, and prayed he wouldn't walk down the street at the same time she did. She couldn't quite reconcile George's words with the look in Fred's eyes when he yelled at her, and so avoidance seemed like the best course of action. She probably could have successfully avoided him for the rest of her life, if his brothers hadn't decided to meddle.

"Now, take this over to Hermione's and make sure she eats a few" Mrs. Weasley instructed Fred. Really, she couldn't believe it when Percy had told her how much Hermione had been working, and it really seemed like she had lost some weight.

"_She must be skipping meals to work mum," he said, shaking his head. "She's just like me, we get so caught up that nothing else matters."_

"_You're so right Percy," Charlie had chimed in. "I bet she could use a laugh as well. Some fun to lighten up with all the stress."_

"_Obviously the twins would be the best to cheer her up with their jokes, but George has been spending all his spare time with Angelina," Ron said. "I wonder if Fred would do it."_

_Their mum wiped her hands on the towel hanging off the stove and narrowed her eyes. "I will tell him myself." she said, then muttered, "poor dear all alone in that flat, no food, no help." She turned back to her sons. "That Ministry is working her too hard."_

Fred sighed. He didn't know why he was being delegated as his mum's delivery boy, but he knew better than to argue with her when she was in this kind of mood.

He flooed into Hermione's flat and walked to her kitchenette, putting the basket of baked goods and 2 containers of casserole on the counter top. He reached into the basket and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. His payment, he thought, for the delivery. He didn't hear Hermione, and thought he would be able to get out without seeing her, when her bathroom door opened and she walked out in nothing but a towel.

"Hermione," he said, his mouth going dry as he watched the water from her hair drip and slide down between her breasts.

She jumped and shrieked, not expecting anyone to be in her flat. When her eyes fell on him she stomped over and smacked him on the arm.

"Don't startle me like that!" she said angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum heard you were starving to death, so I was sent over with food," he said gesturing at the pile on the counter.

"Thanks. You can go now," she said, raising an arm to indicate the fireplace. He looked at her, and watched the towel slide up as she moved. She saw the heated look in his eyes, and bit her lip.

"Hermione," he whispered, moving closer to her.

Hermione watched him, eyes wide, as he grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. He searched her eyes for any resistance, and finding none, kissed her.

Hermione closed her eyes. Kissing Fred felt like coming home. Like a part of her had been missing and finally fit back in its place. Every cliche she had every heard finally made sense to her.

"Room?" he asked, breaking their kiss just long enough to look around and realize he had no idea which door led to her bedroom.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her, smiling like a loon.

Hermione hadn't remembered falling asleep, but a noise in the room woke her. Hermione sat up. "Fred what are you doing?" she asked, watching him looking in her closet, her clothes strewn everywhere.

He threw a sweater at her. "This is the only sweater you can wear from now on." he said, before grabbing a pile of sweaters from the floor and dumping them in a box, then pushing it into the closet with his foot.

Hermione looked at the big F on the sweater and smiled at him. "Of course."

-

"You've been dating Fred since before Christmas?" Ginny shrieked. "You couldn't give a girl a heads up?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You can't just hide stuff like this from everyone!" Charlie yelled. "We have a right to know if our meddling helped!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, we were going to tell you, but the longer we waited, the more it seemed silly to just blurt it out. We figured someone would find out eventually and rat us out."

Fred nodded. "Besides you were probably going to find out tonight anyway." he said nonchalantly.

Hermione turned to him, her eyes questioning.

Fred walked over to her, and took her hands in his. He cleared his throat. "I know we've only been together for 8 months, but I know that I love you. More than anything or anyone in this world. And I want to be with you forever. Hermione will you marry me?" he asked, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket, and ignoring his siblings gasps of surprise.

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes." She leaned in and gave him a searing kiss.

"Okay everyone, get out, we'll meet you at the pub." Fred said, his eyes never leaving Hermione's. She reached forward and began pulling his shirt up, while everyone else scrambled for the door.

"I saw a butt! My eyes!" Charlie yelled as he ran.

"Serves them right, the nosy prats." Fred muttered. "Come on love. We probably don't have long before mum hears and wants an explanation." he said, pulling her towards the bedroom.

Hermione laughed, waving her wand to seal the floo. The rest of the Weasleys could wait until the morning.


End file.
